To The Past
by Vongola Nia27
Summary: Tsuna dkk kembali ke masa lalu! Cekidot!


Nia: Yo Minna~  
>Rin: nee-chan.. kali ini fic gaje apa lagi?<br>Nia: G27! XDD selamat membaca~

To The Past

_Summary: Tsuna dkk kembali ke masa lalu? Cekidot!_

Pairing: G27! G27 for Life!

_Disclaimer: _KHR tercinta kita milik Amano Akira-sensei. Kalau KHR milik saya, saya akan bikin tokoh utamanya Giotto.

_Warning; _ Gaje, OOC, AU, typo, aneh, menyebabkan stress.

~•~•~•~

"Tsuna! Bangun..." ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat yang kita kenal sebagai Nana-membangunkan yang bernama Tsuna itu.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, kaa-san.." orang yang bernama Tsuna itu menutup kembali selimutnya yang terbuka tadi lalu mau tidur lagi, tapi.- BUAKHH...

Seorang bayi tepatnya sang tutor menendang dengan khas-nya tepat di perut Tsuna yang tentu saja sakit itu sambil berkata, "Bangun dame-tsuna!".

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. Reborn! Kau tidak perlu menedang sekeras itu, kan!" Tsuna pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan malasny dan kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi, untuk apa? (readers: ya untuk mandi lah!) nah itu dia jawabannya... #plakk

Setelah selesai mandi Tsuna lalu turun ke bawah (readers: yang namany turun kan emank ke bawah! Masa' ke atas!)

Okee.. karena banyak yang protes kita lanjutin yang bener...

"Ohayou, kaa-san.." Tsuna duduk di kursi dan mulai sarapany.

"Lambo jangan ambil makanan I-pin!" dan mulai permainan kejar-kejaran yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak-anak itu.

'_huh.. sama seperti tiap pagi..'_ gerutu Tsuna dalam hati

Setelah selesai Tsuna akhirny pergi ke sekolah.  
>Keika berjalan Tsuna tidak memperhatikan jalan, pikirannya entah melayang kemana sampai ia sadar ia berada di ruang kosong yang sekelilingnya tidak ada apa-apa.<p>

Hampa...~

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" Tsuna panik.

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang sangat silau menyelimuti tempat itu.

"Kyaaa!" Tsuna berteriak layaknya seorang cewek yang melihat pangeran berkuda putih-nya. (Tsuna: = =) (Author: No Protes!)

Lalu..

~•~•~•~

**Italy, XXX**

**Vongola Mansion**

"Arghh! Sial.. kapanlah selesai?" Gerutu seorang pemuda yang oh-sangat-tampan, berambut pirang jabrik, bermata kristal biru yang kita kenal sebagai Giotto del Vongola.

Terlihat banyak tumpukkan kertas yang menggunung di mejanya itu.

"Huh.. lebih baik aku jalan-jalan di kota dulu untuk mencari udara segar~" Giotto mengambil secarik kertas lalu menuliskan sesuatu dengan senyum yang jengkel lalu langsung pergi dari ruangan kerjanya yang oh- sangat-berantakan.

"Ah.. sudah lama sejak aku keluar dari "neraka" itu.." Giotto bersenandung ceria lalu ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara anak kecil yang meminta tolong. Ia pun berlari ke sumber suara.

"To-tolong!" ucap (baca=tereak) seorang anak kecil yang kawaii dan moe to the extreme yang dikelilingi oleh preman-preman.

"Wahaha! Kalau dijual pasti mahal.." preman tadi itu tersenyum mesum (?)- BUAGHHH lalu preman itu terpental ke dinding bangunan di dekatnya itu.

Ternyata sodara-sodara, yang memenangkan Sexiest Bishie 2012 adalah Giotto! Giotto sodara-sodara!

(readers: ni author niat ngelanjutin fic ga sich?)

Ok,, author salah skrip tadi sodara-sodara..

Baiklah kita back to the story..

Ternyata yang memukul preman itu adalah Giotto. Ia berjalan mendekati anak kecil yang menangis tadi. "Hiks..ja-jangan mendekat!" ucap anak kecil itu di tengah isaknya.

"Tenang aja... aku tidak akan melukai mu...aku ingin menolongmu..." Giotto tersenyum tulus yang bisa membikin cewek-cewek yang melihatnya ber-nosebleed-ria (author juga :33)

Anak kecil itu mengangguk kecil pertanda memperbolehkan Giotto meng-raep-ny...

.

..

...

Krikk.. krikk...

Ehem.. author salah skrip (lagi)

(readers: niat ga sih ngelanjutinny? Kok dr td salah" truz.. -,-)

Kita kembali ke yang bener,,

Anak kecil itu pun mengangguk kecil pertanda memperbolehkan Giotto mendekat.

Giotto pun berjalan mendekati-ny.

Tiba-tiba Anak kecil itu merasa pusing dan lama-lama penglihatanny makin kabur lalu pingsan...

"O-oi! Apakh kau baik-baik aj?" untung Giotto sempat memegangnya.'_Huh.. aku harus bagaimana lagi? Apa aku harus bawa pulang dulu?'_

Giottomenatap kasian anak kecil yang berumur antara 4-5 tahun itu, pakaianny yang udah kusam, tubuh yang penuh luka, dan akirnya Giotto membawanya pulang.

~•~•~•~

**Vongola Mansion**

"Tch! Giotto itu! Dia melarikan diri lagi!" ucap pemuda berambut merah yang menggenggam erat kertas yang ditulis Giotto tadi. "Awas kau! Kalau aku ketemu maka tidak akan ku biarkan dia melarikan diri lagi selama sebulan!"

Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai G. itu langsung pergi mencari Giotto.

Sesudah Giotto sampai di Vongola Mansion , supaya tidak ketahuan ia menyelimuti anak itu dengan mantelnya.

Giotto langsung membawa anak itu dalam gendongannya ke kamar tidur Giotto.

Setelah sampai Giotto langsung membaringkan anak itu di tempat tidur.

Giotto menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi anak itu. "Panas..."

"Huh.. Apa yang aku harus lalukan? " Giotto panik

_Brakk.._

"GIOTTO!" G. terlihat agak kesal.

"Ssst! Kecilkan suara mu G.!"

G. agak heran tapi ia pun diam dan mendekati Giotto yang sedang menutupi sesuatu di mantelnya.

"Ada apa?" G. Berada di depan Giotto dan keheranan melihat boss nya itu.

"I-ini.." Giotto menunjukkan anak yang masih di selimuti mantelnya.

"A-APA?" kali ini teriakan G. sangat kuat dan bisa terdengar hampir seluruh di Vongola Mansion #lebeh

"Sudah ku bilang kecilkan suara mu G.!"

_Brakk..._

Kali ini pintu terbuka dengan kerasnya.

"Giotto-dono, G.-dono, ada apa?" tanya Asari cemas diikuti oleh Knuckle dan Lampo.

"Ti-tidak ada.." jawab Giotto

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU MEMPUNYAI ANAK, GIOTTO?" G. masih berteriak dengan gaje-nya.

"Anak? Apakah anak haram? Yare-yare..." Lampo 'sedikit' terkejut.

"Apakah itu benar Giotto-dono?" tanya Asari

"Astaga, Giotto, itu perbuatan yang salah.." Knuckle pun berceramah (?)

Giotto ber-sweatdrop-ria di sana.

"Ehem.. baiklah.. pertama, dia bukan anakkku. Kedua, itu tidak benar. Ketiga, aku gak kenal dia." ucap Giotto panjang lebar

"Baiklah sekarang.. aku butuh bantuan kalian... Knuckle, tolong obati anak ini.. dan G. Asari dan Lampo tolong belikan baju untuk anak berumur 4-5 tahun di kota... yang lainnya nanti baru akan ku jelaskan.." sambung Giotto.

"Ba-baiklah.." G. Asari dan Lampo pun pergi, sementara Knuckle mengobati luka-luka anak itu.

"Terima kasih semuanya..." ucap Giotto dengan _angelic smile_-nya pada G. dkk

"Huh.. Sebaiknya kau jelaskan baik-baik nanti!"

"Ba-baiklah.. sekarang sudah malam... kalian istirahat dulu.."

G. dan yang lainya pun menuju kamarnya masing-masing.

"Huh.. sebaiknya aku juga tidur.." Giotto langsung tepar di tempat tidurnya dan di sampingnya tidurlah anak kecil itu.

Mentari pagi sudah terbit, pertanda hari sudah pagi.

"Hm? Sudah pagi..." Giotto bangun lalu ia mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Ketika Giotto melihat ke sampingnya, anak kecil itu tidak ada.

Giotto panik, lalu ia mencari anak itu dan ternyata anak itu terjatuh di bawah tempat tidur.

"Huh.. untunglah.." Giotto mengendongnya lalu membaringkan anak itu di tempat tidur.

Tiba-tiba anak itu bangun,"Ng?" Giotto terkejut.

Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik... anak itu MIRIP dengan Giotto.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Giotto sambil senyum.

Anak itu mau nangis lagi.

"J-Jangan nangis.. aku tidak akan melukai mu..." Giotto tersenyum tulus

Anak itu mulai tenang

"Jadi maukah kau memberitahukan nama mu?" tanya Giotto dengan lembut.

Setelah melihat Giotto itu orang baik anak itu pun akhirny berbicara,"Sa-sawada Tsunayoshi.. k-kau bica memanggil aku Tsuna,,"

"Sawada Tunayoshi yah.. Namaku Giotto del Vongola.. kau bisa memanggil ku Giotto-nii..bisakah kau mencerita-kan tentang diri mu?" ujar Giotto tidak lupa _angelic smile_-nya

"A-aku.. tidak tau,, yang aku ingat hanya namaku saja.." ujar anak yang dikenal sebagai Tsuna.

'_apa anak ini.. amnesia?'_

"anoo.. giotto-nii marah cama aku ya?" tanya Tsuna yang mau nangis lagi.

(Author: cengeng amat sich) (readers: Elu yang nulis!)

"Ti-tidak.. sudahlah kalau begitu.. kau mau kan tinggal di sini?"  
>"i-iya..." Tsuna lalu memeluk Giotto (aww :33)<p>

"Ahaha.. ayo kita mandi" Giotto mengusap-ngusap rambut Tsuna lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Mereka pun selesai mandi.

Terlihat Giotto mengeringkan rambut Tsuna.  
>"Lembutnya.." gumam Giotto pelan<p>

"Gi-giotto nii-chan.."  
>"hm? Ap Tsuna?"<br>"Aku lapar.." muka Tsuna sedikit blushing

"Ahahaha.. baiklah.. ayo kita kita ke ruang makan" Giotto pun menggendong Tsuna ke ruang makan.

"Maaf kami terlambat semuanya~" ucap Giotto sembari mendudukkan Tsuna disampingnya.

Ketika Giotto melihat para guardiannya.. ia shock..

Kenapa? Mau tau? Ketik Reg (spasi) "mau tau" kirim ke- #plakk

Di samping guardiannya ada anak kecil yang mirip dengan mereka!

"Oh may Gad (?)! sejak kapan kalian punya anak?" Tanya Giotto dengan lebay-nya.

"Dia bukan anak ku!" jawab semuanya bersamaan.

"Ta-tapi anaknya sangat mirip dengan kalian!" Giotto memerhatikan semua anak itu.

"Oya, anak yang disamping mu juga Gio-chan.."Daemon memasang muka suram

"Baiklah.. Ceritakan bagaimana anak itu ada sama kalian semuanya!"

Dimulai dari Alaude, "Pada saat menjalankan misi, aku menemukan anak ini. Dia kuat, jadi aku tertarik padanya. Makanya aku bawa pulang."

Yang lainnya ber-sweatdrop-ria mendengar jawaban Alaude.

"Nama ku Hibari Kyoya. Hei! Ayo bertarung!" ujar Hibari

Yang lainnya tambah sweatdrop.

"Ahaha.. dan anak ini aku ketemu ketika dati pagi dia di kejar-kejar ama preman.."  
>ujar Asari dengan mengelus-ngelus rambut anak itu.<p>

"Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi! Yoroshiku!" Yamamoto cengar-cengir dengan tidak jelasnya.

"Oya,oya... waktu di jalan aku menemukan dia. Aku tertarik dengan Six Eye Path (author: bener ga? Author lupa..)-nya,,"  
>"Kufufufu.. dasar kau mesum…nama ku Rokudo Mukuro " Mukuro tersenyum.. er.. mesum? Ntah lah.. tidak jelas.. #plakplak<p>

"Tch! Aku ketemu bocah ini di depan gerbang Vongola Mansion dan keadaannya sekarat. Jadi aku bawa pulang.." G. kemudian menghisap rokoknya. (author: pagi" udh merokok.. = =)

"Cih.. diam kau orang tua!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Dan mulailah dua orang itu berkelahi.

"Anak ini to the extreme kuat! Aku melihatnya menang dalam boxing! Jadi aku bawa pulang!" Knuckle dengan gaje-nya menjawab.

"Nama ku Sasagawa Ryohei! Salam to the extreme!" ujar orang yang bernama Ryohei itu.

Sodara-sodara.. memang tidak masuk akal yah... #plakbletakjduarr

~•~•~•~

Nia: Ahahah.. minna~ moga" ni fic bisa masuk akal kalian yah.. #plakk maaf banyak Typo ny...

Rin: OwO fic gaje apaan nih?  
>Nia: ehehehe... :33 maaf klo pendek .<br>Rin: huh.. emank pendek... R&R please~

Apakah yang terjadi berikutnya? Tunggu lah chapter berikutnya! #plak (lagi)

XD XD R&R please! :33


End file.
